enstupipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Namiko (Wars of Alia)
Dr. Namiko ''(博士奈美子 ''Hakase Namiko) ''is the only Namekian of the Planet Earth and the creator of the Earth Dragon Balls. Along with being the Guardian of Earth who sits atop his floating palace, he is also a full fledged warrior and expert trainer. He taught both Roman and the Great Saiyaman. History Dr. Namiko was born in Age 225, being 98 when he went to fight Gabby for the first time on Earth and 100 years old in his debut in Wars of Alia. When he was born on the Planet Namek, he was sent to Earth as Namek was being raided by Oscar's soldiers. It took him six months in the ship they sent him in, but he finally made it to Earth. Being just a baby, he didn't no what to do, so he sat in the same place for a year, waiting for someone to come get him. Eventually he got thirsty and went to look for water. He found some, yet was attacked by a water demon. He easily killed it with powers he never knew he had, which fascinated him. He began to go hunting for other monsters, leaving the world of evil in tatters. He spent thirty years going about destroying evil until his deeds were noticed by the Guardian of the Earth of that time. The Guardian summoned him to the floating palace and issued him to be his replacement. He ruled the Earth from his throne perched high up in the sky with his trusty companion, Mr. Jynx. He eventually made the Dragon Balls after feeling a calling deep within him. He stayed there for many years, until he felt the presence of the Saiyans. He spent a week training and went down to Earth to fight the Saiyans Namor and Papyra with the aid of the Great Saiyaman. He defeated them and the Earth was left at peace. Years later, though, another Saiyan far stronger than either Namor or Papyra came, her name being Gabby. Dr. Namiko, the Great Saiyaman, Namor, his son Roman, and Collin all went to fight against her. They won the battle with Namor as the only casualty. They spent two years of peace until Oscar and Gabby arrived presenting more trouble. Dr. Namiko took it to his responsibility to train Roman, teaching him the Special Beam Cannon. Roman became the strongest Saiyan, far more powerful than Gabby. Dr. Namiko then went to heal Gabby so she could by more time for Roman. Gabby was soon healed and Roman went to train some more. Roman then dashed off, with Dr. Namiko following him. Dr. Namiko arrived while Roman was being beaten back by Oscar in his fourth form. He healed Gabby, who went on to fight Oscar, but was killed. He realized that Roman would be killed against Oscar and told him to flee. Roman began to run, but then Collin appeared. Collin then attacked Oscar out of rage but was killed as well. Roman became a Super Saiyan and beat back Oscar. Oscar went full power and proved almost even to Roman. Knowing that Oscar would blow up the planet if he couldn't win, he put Oscar in a full nelson and ordered Roman to use the Special Beam Cannon on the both of them. He did, and both Oscar and Dr. Namiko had died. He was revived with the Dragon Balls of Planet Namek and began to train after the appearance of Future Kayla. ''More to come as the story progresses... Abilities *Flight- The ability to use ki to fly. A simple technique. *Ki blast- The ability to turn ki into an energy blast. A simple technque. *Masenko- Dr. Namiko's signature attack. He forms a ball of electrified ki above his head in his hands and releases it as a full power blast. *Special Beam Cannon- Dr. Namiko's ultimate attack. He charges all his ki into his finger tips over the course of a few minutes. He then releases it as a full power beam. *Magic Materialization- The ability to form either materials or weapons out of thin air. Category:Character Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Ally Category:Gozon Category:Wars of Alia